From conventional, a viewfinder to display so-called superimpose display has been known which displays various information such as a focus detecting area and the like in a viewfinder of a camera with locating on a subject image. On the other hand, a camera having a plurality of shooting mode which differs aspect ratio of shooting area such as a normal mode and a panorama mode. In the camera, a viewfinder device to perform a view control by displaying dimming light or mission of light for an area out of shooting is equipped.
Further, as a viewfinder device having both functions of superimpose display and viewfinder control (finder field-of-view control), for example, it is disclosed shown in Patent Document 1.
A viewfinder device shown in Patent Document 1 comprises two liquid crystal display devices composed of a liquid crystal display device to perform viewfinder control and a liquid crystal display device to perform superimpose display. An image displayed on said two liquid crystal display devices are led to one eyepiece lens finally, an image observed by a photographer becomes combination thereof wherein the superimpose display and the viewfinder control are coexisted.
However, since the viewfinder device shown in Patent Document 1 comprises two liquid crystal display devices, an optical system and an electric system corresponding thereto respectively becomes necessary, there were problems that a device becomes larger as well as more complex structure.
[Patent Document 1]                Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 10-186490        